1. Filed of the Invention
This invention relates to a wind-hole base of a blower for an air conditioner, particularly to one possible to be combined quickly with a ceiling, having a faceplate provided with two outlets and an inlet, and a filter net provided in the inlet and able to be swing so as to facilitate check and repair of the wind-hole base when necessary.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional wind-hole base (A) for a central air conditioner shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, uses windpipes A1 connected to a main machine to circulate cool air and retrieve hot wind back. And an outlet A2 is provided at an end exit of each windpipe A1 and a wind drawing hole A3 is provided near the outlet A2, performing air circulation to every room at the same time. Each room may have a steel frame 9 fixed on the ceiling for mounting a plurality of the outlets A2 and the wind drawing holes A3 thereon. So the more the outlets A2 and the wind drawing holes A3 are provided, the more the windpipes A1 and the wind hole bases (A) have to be provided, complicating constructing processes and subsequent difficulty involved in maintenance and repair after they are finished.
The objective of the invention is to offer a wind-hole base functioning as an outlet and an inlet at the same time, capable to reduce the number of the wind-hole bases of a blower for an air conditioner, speeding the fixing process, saving material and facilitating assembly, disassembly, maintenance and repair as well.
A first feature of the invention is a faceplate provided with two outlets and one inlet, a filter net provided in the inlet, two wind outlet cases fixed respectively on the two outlet of the faceplate and having an outlet hole facing the outlet of the faceplate, and a connector fixed around the outlet hole to connect with a windpipe.
A second feature of the invention is an inlet cover plate positioned stably in an inner upper surface of the inlet.
A third feature of the invention is two fix plates fixed across on a steel frame mounted on the ceiling, screwed with connectors of the faceplate and having an elongate slot respectively in two end portions for the threaded rod to pass through to adjust the position of the faceplate and the gap between the faceplate and the steel frame.